unrctextosliterariosfandomcom-20200214-history
My lovely Rio Cuarto
LOVELY RIO CUARTO ''' The sun was shining bright. The warm, soft sound of the wind against the trees filled the air. Butterflies flew everywhere, and sweet-scented, delicate flowers covered the bushes. It was the perfect day. It was '''her day. After a leisurely long breakfast, Mercedes left home; she was going to the hairdresser’s to have her hair done. On her way, she saw the world more beautifully than ever. The sun shone brighter, the wind felt warmer, and the flowers were prettier. Even the people passing by smiled at her. It was as if they knew she was going to marry Mateo that same day. He was the love of her life, and she was his. One day, Mercedes recalled, Mateo had given her one of the most delightful surprises she could ever imagine, those like the ones she had repeatedly watched in movies and so eagerly longed for. He had stood below the balcony of her apartment and sang to her “Nothing Compares to You” by Sinead O’Connor. Even Romeo and Juliet would be jealous of it! Mercedes couldn’t help but smile at this memory. That precise instant had been the moment when she had realized Mateo completed her, Mateo was her other half. As she was strolling to the hairdresser’s, immersed in her own thoughts, daydreaming, she passed by a playground with small children laughing, playing, and innocently enjoying themselves. Mercedes could instantaneously figure out the moment when their own children would be playing there. It was one more reason that added to her deep, rejoicing happiness. When she reached the hairdresser’s, her friend Louise-the matron of honour- was already waiting for her. Mercedes knew the place almost by heart. Gabrielle, the owner, had been her friend since she was no more than a little kid, and she had always had her hair cut by her. Mercedes seemed to remember every inch of the saloon in detail: the marble stairs, the black, aluminium fence and the massive, heavy, brown wooden door. The flood of memories overwhelmed her. Louise and Mercedes went upstairs and spent the following three hours there. It was not only her hair that needed to be done, but also her nails and the make up. Once Gabrielle had finished, Mercedes left with Louise. They were going to Louise’s house. She lived near-by, in a two-story, yellow house with white windows, one of the oldest buildings in the city. Once there, Mercedes began to get completely ready for the moment she had always dreamt of: her wedding. As she was getting dressed, she felt happiness of the purest kind. Tears of joy ran down her angelical face. That was what she could last recall since, after that, time elapsed so quickly she could not even believe it. She was ecstatic, elated, excited. When she finally ‘woke up’ from that dazzling, dream-like reality, she discovered that the ceremony had already taken place, that she was already married to Marcos, and that she was dancing with him in the wedding party, hugging him so tight so as not to lose him never in her life. They spent the whole night enjoying themselves and living those moments which then become everlasting. The following day, while they were flying over the vast, blue ocean going to Europe for their honeymoon, Mercedes felt once more overwhelmed. She felt that Mateo truly completed her. She knew deep in her soul that perfect guys did not exist, but Mateo was surely the perfect guy for her. Mateo was thinking of the same. If soul mates really existed, Mercedes had to be his. Not surprisingly, Mateo and Mercedes lived their whole lives together. After fifty years, when they were old, grey, and wrinkled, the pure love they had once shared remained intact. And they knew it would be like that for ever.